Unfaithful
by TomsBabe136
Summary: Pansy and Draco have been together for years and are engaged but something in their relationship is keeping them from being happy. Pansy has been keeping a secret from Draco but he already knows. Can their relationship be mended? Song fic.


**Unfaithful**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the song 'Unfaithful' by Rhianna.

**Summary: **Pansy and Draco have been together for years and are engaged but something in their relationship is keeping them from being happy. Pansy has been keeping a secret from Draco but he already knows. Can their relationship be mended?

**Warning:** Rated T for some sexual content.

* * *

_Story of my life _

_Searching for the right _

_But it keeps avoiding me _

_Sorrow in my soul _

_cause it seems that wrong _

_really loves my company _

The Three Broomsticks was buzzing like a beehive. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were seated at the far corner of the busy restaurant. Their hands were clasped and they were smiling at each other. They had graduated Hogwarts 4 years ago and were happily engaged, well almost.

"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Draco kissed Pansy's hand and got up from his seat.

Pansy took the straw from her butterbeer and twirled it around her fingers. She glanced up and gazed at the bee-hive like restaurant. Her gazed caught a pair of green eyes staring at her. Harry Potter was smirking at her with seductive eyes. Pansy grinned and looked down. Harry handed a note to Madame Rosmerta, asking her to take it to a Ms. Pansy Parkinson. Madame Rosmerta walked over to Pansy and placed the note right next to Pansy's hand. Pansy read the note and quickly put it in her purse. She looked over to Harry and nodded her head which caused his smirk to widen. Draco came back and sat down across from Pansy, oblivious to what his fiancé had just done. Pansy grinned and took hold of his hand again.

_He's more than a man _

_and this is more than love _

_the reason that the guy is blue _

_the clouds are rolling in _

_because I'm gone again _

_and to him I just can't be true _

Draco and Pansy walked hand-in-hand to Malfoy Manor after they spent the day shopping in Diagon Alley. Pansy felt a jolt of guilt surge through her body. She had a feeling Draco knew about Harry, because this wasn't the first time she was planning on meeting him. While Draco was gone in seventh year Harry and Pansy had a little romance and they never really ended it. Pansy loved Draco so much but she just had trouble being faithful to him. If people knew the truth, they would be shocked as it was Pansy cheating not Draco. No one would have guessed Pansy would be unfaithful to Draco and with Harry Potter of all people.

Pansy remembered the night it had all started. She was sitting by the lake crying for Draco, Harry came over to comfort her. Pansy should of pushed him away but she needed someone to hold. Unfortunately that person had been Harry. After that night, they met each other in secret and started seeing each other. Once Draco came back Pansy still continued to see Harry every other weekend, she didn't get jealous when she saw Harry kiss Ginny, she didn't really have feelings for him. Then why did she still see him?

_and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful _

_and it kills him inside _

_to know that I am happy with some other guy _

_I can see him dying _

Everytime Pansy was going to "see her friends" she knew Draco could see the truth. When she looks into his eyes as she walks out the door, she can see his heart breaking. She was killing Draco slowly. Pansy hated doing this to him. She didn't know why she continued to break Draco. Everytime she was meeting Harry, Draco's heart continued to shatter. If Pansy kept this up she would kill him. She would be a murderer and that was something she never wanted to be.

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Everytime I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be... _

_a murderer _

Pansy stared at her reflection in the mirror. She picked up her light brown lip gloss and applied it to her full pink lips. She fixed the brown headband around her head that was holding up her tidy bun. Pansy frowned, she was meeting _him_ again. Why did she do this? Why did she continue to break Draco's heart? She didn't love Harry, it was just a physical attraction. She shook her head, grabbed her purse and made her way down the staircase.

Draco saw Pansy walk down the stairs and he knew right away. He walked over to her as she put on her beige jacket and gently kissed her cheek.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi, I'm going to go out for awhile. I won't be long, I'm just going to hang out with the girls." Pansy lied knowing she didn't have to.

Draco looked at her. She was his life but she still went to Harry Potter. Why was she happy with some other guy?

"Ok." Draco smiled weakly and kissed her softly.

_I feel it in the air _

_as I'm doing my hair _

_preparing for another day _

_A kiss up on my cheek _

_He's here reluctantly _

_as if I'm gonna be out late _

_I say I won't be long _

_Just hanging with the girls _

_A lie I didn't have to tell _

_Because we both know _

_where I'm about to go _

_and we know it very well _

When Pansy walked out of the door, Draco slid down the wall and ran his hands through his silver blond hair. A tear made it's way down his cheek, and more fell from his eyes. Sometimes he questioned himself on why he stayed with Pansy. He loved her, G-d he loved her so much, more than life itself but she was putting him through so much pain. Was their love worth the pain?

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful _

_and it kills him inside _

_to know that I am happy with some other guy _

_I can see him dying _

Pansy walked out of the gate and strolled down the sidewalk. She turned her head to see if anyone was watching her. 'All clear' She thought. Pansy turned the corner and slipped her arm around Harry's, who was standing waiting for her.

They apparated to Harry's apartment. As soon as they were in his apartment Harry grabbed the back of Pansy's neck and pulled her into a fierce kiss. Pansy responded immediately and buried her hands in his black hair. Pansy wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked toward his bedroom. His legs caught the end of the bed and he fell forward falling on top of Pansy. He kissed her neck and pulled the covers over their heads. All the thoughts of Draco disappeared from Pansy mind as she continued her night of passion with her lover.

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Everytime I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be... _

_a murderer _

Pansy sat at the edge of Harry's bed in his white dress shirt. Harry lay beside her snoring softly. Pansy frowned at her actions once again. Why did she keep running back to Harry when she had Draco? Pansy ran her fingers over the white satin sheets. This was going to stop. She was going to stop this. Pansy wanted to be with Draco for the rest of her life. But would he take her back, even though he did in the past, had she messed it up?

Pansy walked over to Harry's desk and started writing on a spare piece of parchment, "Please send this to Draco Malfoy."

Pansy petted Hedwig and watched as she flew into the distance. Pansy stepped out of Harry's shirt and put on her clothes. As she was leaving the bedroom Pansy looked toward Harry.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Pansy whispered and walked away from what now was her past.

_I lost _

_His trust _

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head _

_Get it over with _

_I don't wanna do this _

_Anymore (anymore) _

Pansy walked down the stone stairs of the apartment building and noticed a flash of silver blond hair. Draco was leaning against the wall staring at her. Pansy walked over to him and waited for him to start yelling and break off the engagement. Instead he grinned and wrapped his arms around her. Pansy sighed in relief and relaxed into his arms. He had forgiven her, he was giving her another chance and she wouldn't screw this up.

"I love you so much." Pansy whispered.

"I love you too, Forever and Always." Draco said softly pulling back but kept his arms around her.

"Forever and Always." Pansy repeated looking into his eyes and she fell in love again.

"Can you take me home?" Pansy asked Draco, after a couple of minutes of silence, with pleading and hopeful eyes.

Draco looked deep into her eyes and simply smiled. He didn't say anything and neither did she, they didn't have too. Draco laced his fingers with hers and they apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Everytime I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be... _

_a murderer (a murderer) _

Pansy didn't talk to Harry after that. The last she heard, he had started dating Ginny Weasley. He had owled her a few times after their last night, Pansy burnt the letters. She was so happy with Draco. In one week she would officially be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. This is what life was all about. Being with her beloved, her soul mate. No longer was Pansy going to make Draco suffer. No longer was she going to be unfaithful.

_No no no no _

_**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I know it was OOC , I actually had written Theodore Nott with Pansy but I wanted to give it a sort of twist and put her with Harry, when my friends started to read it they thought it would be either Blaise Zabini or Harry Potter but I had Theo then decided to change it to Harry. I want to thank Isabella (Porcelain.Heart) for helping me with my writer's block. I also want to thank sugarbabe1 and Adora a los Hombres Malfoy for also helping me with my writer's block, they're compliments made me start writing this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**_


End file.
